Die besten Brownies der Welt
by Velence
Summary: Wir bekämpfen Monster und du zerbrichst an einer Lebensmittevergiftung. Das werde ich auf deinen Grabstein schreiben lassen: Der Wille war stark, aber sein Fleisch vergiftet.“


**Autor: **Velence  
**Titel: ****Die besten Brownies der Welt**  
**Inhalt: **„Wir bekämpfen Monster und du zerbrichst an einer Lebensmittevergiftung. Das werde ich auf deinen Grabstein schreiben lassen: Der Wille war stark, aber sein Fleisch vergiftet."  
**Altersfreigabe: **ab 12 Jahren  
**Teil: **1/?  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Supernatural".  
**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e): **Dean, Sam  
**Kommentar:**** Ich habe meine alten Daten durchforstet und diese Story endlich beendet. Wer Probleme mit den Symptomen einer Lebensmittelvergiftung hat, sollte Abstand wahren. Allen anderen wünsche ich gute Unterhaltung!**

**Die besten Brownies der Welt**

„Jederzeit wäre jetzt gut, Dean!"

Sam sah sich von dem Dämon in die Ecke gedrängt und fragte sich, warum er die Ablenkung hatte spielen müssen, während sein Bruder mit seiner Schrotflinte hantierte und schnellstmöglichst versuchte, sie neu zu laden.

„Einen Moment", antwortete Dean hastig.

Immer wieder holte das Biest mit seinen Pranken, an dessen Ende sich scharfe Krallen wie Messer befanden, aus. Einmal hatte es ihn bereits erwischt. Seine Jacke war zerschnitten, Blut quoll aus seinem linken Oberarm und tränkte den Stoff. Der Schmerz wurde von seinem Adrenalin weggespült.

„Ich habe keinen Moment mehr!", rief Sam. Er schielte an dem bedrohlich stinkenden Dämon vorbei, der einer Eidechse glich. Das Buch mit dem Exorzismus lag außer Reichweite. Im Kampf mit dem Biest hatte es ihm das Buch aus den Händen geschlagen, sich auf ihn gestürzt und durch das Haus gejagt.

Alles, was jetzt greifbar war, war eine alte Obstschale, die Sam nach dem Ding warf. Als der Dämon mit seiner Pranke schwerfällig nach ihm ausholte, flitzte Sam an ihm vorbei.

„Und versuch diesmal zu treffen!"

Dean nutzte die Gelegenheit, eine freie Schussbahn ohne seinen Bruder im Weg zu haben und gab eine Ladung Salzgeschoss auf ihn ab. „Stets allzeit bereit", triumphierte Dean, als der Dämon in den Rücken getroffen auf die Knie ging, sofern man es denn als Knie bezeichnen konnte. Das Ding schien aus einer einzigen widerlichen Masse zu bestehen. Wie das Ding aus dem Sumpf. Nicht so schleimig. Aber mindestens genauso übelriechend.

Aber bevor es ganz hinfiel, zog es Sam an den Beinen mit sich zu Boden. Der spürte die Krallen schmerzhaft in seine Wade eindringen. „Beeil dich, Dean.... sonst bin ich gleich nur noch mit Sterben beschäftigt." Sam riss sich zusammen und überspielte seinen Schmerz mit einem blöden Spruch.

„Ich bin untröstlich!", rief Dean und trat den Dämon mit den Füßen von seinem Bruder weg, nachdem er die letzte Ladung abgegeben hatte. Er hätte mehr Munition mitnehmen müssen. Die Gesteinsladung hatte dem Ding nichts anhaben können, stattdessen sah es so aus, als würde die Geschosse jedes Mal von der reptilienartigen Haut ohne Verwundung abprallen. Zumindest richtete es jetzt seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Dean, sodass Sam wegkriechen konnte.

Sam biss die Zähne zusammen und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Er robbte über den maroden Dielenboden zu seinem Buch. Hastig blätterte er durch die Seiten, während er hinter sich Kampfgeräusche und Möbelrücken vernahm. Auf welcher Seite war der Spruch noch mal? In der Eile schnitt er sich in den Finger, ehe er endlich den Exorzismus gefunden hatte. „Alles klar, alles klar", japste Sam.

„Nichts ist so leicht, wie es aussieht", erwiderte Dean beschwingt. Er verteidigte sich mit einer brüchigen Schranktür, die ihm entgegen gekommen war. Die Messer des Biests bohrten sich durch das Holz - und hingen darin fest. Damit war es erst mal beschäftigt. Und Dean hatte Zeit zum Durchatmen, denn die Messer hatten gefährlich nahe vor seinem Gesicht gestoppt.

Die Überraschung des Tages war jedoch die raue, gespaltene Zunge des Biestes, die plötzlich aus dem Maul geschossen kam, sich um Deans Hals legte und ihn zu sich heran zog. „Lieber werde ich von tausend Kötern abgeschleckt!", meinte Dean mit einer angeekelten Gänsehaut, als er sich selbst dem Maul des Dings immer näher kommen sah.

Da setzte Sam endlich mit seiner Beschwörung in Latein an und nur kurz darauf war der Dämon weg und die Holzplatte fiel laut polternd auf den Boden, wo sie auf Deans Fuß traf.

„Heilige Scheiße, ich brauche eine Dusche!", fluchte Dean und hielt sich seinen Fuß.

„Ich bin derjenige, der seinen Job versteht, du musst der andere sein!", sagte Sam sarkastisch, drehte sich um und setzte sich auf seinen Hintern. Seine Wade sah schlimm aus und tat übelst weh.

„Oh, Mann, ich glaube, meine Kleidung braucht jetzt auch einen Exorzismus", ignorierte Dean seinen Bruder großzügig und hielt sein stinkendes Shirt vom Leib. „Slimer wäre mir lieber gewesen."

Sam kam auf die Beine und betrachtete prüfend seine Armwunde. Dann humpelte er zu seinem Bruder rüber und boxte ihn warnend. „Verdammt, du hattest aber auch schon mal bessere Tage! Was ist bloß los mit dir? Er hätte mich fast gekillt. Ich dachte, ich sage den Spruch auf und du gibst den Köder, stattdessen habe ich beides gemacht." Sam war wirklich wütend auf seinen Bruder.

„Sorry, Sammy. Alles, was gut beginnt, endet schlecht. Alles was schlecht beginnt, endet furchtbar. War einfach schlechtes Timing...", redete sich Dean heraus. Er reichte Sam den Arm, damit er ihn stützten konnte, aber sein Bruder lehnte es ab und humpelte ohne ihn zur Fronttür.

„Mensch, Dean, ich weiß nicht mehr, wo du mit den Gedanken bist...", murmelte Sam aufgebracht. „Rede mit mir, wenn dich etwas stört."

„Nichts. Es ist nichts."

Er stoppte bei der offnen Tür und drehte sich zu seinem Bruder um. Dean hatte Staub in seinen Haaren, auf seinem Gesicht und der Kleidung. Er schwitzte. Sam lehnte sich an die Wand, um einen Moment zu ruhen. Sein Bein schmerzte so stark, als hätte er einen heftigen Wadenkrampf. „Was ist los?", harkte Sam nach.

Bevor Dean antworteten konnte – sofern er es überhaupt vorgehabt hatte – zischte Sam und sank zu Boden. Er fasste sein Bein mit beiden Händen. „Fuck, fuck, fuck..."

Dean hockte sich in die Knie. „Komm, Sam, es ist nicht weit zum Impala. Dann sind wir gleich im Motel und du bekommst ein paar leckere Schmerztabletten, ja? Komm, hoch mit dir, Sam", redete er sanft auf seinen Bruder ein.

Als der zu ihm aufsah, konnte er das Wasser in den Augen sehen. Der Schmerz hatte ihm Tränen in die Augen getrieben, auch wenn Sam krampfhaft die Zähne zusammenbiss. Betroffen fiel er ihm um die Arme und drückte seine staubige, klebrige Wange an die seines Bruders. „Hey, nicht weinen!", nuschelte er in Sams Haare.

Er war nicht okay. Dean war ein Idiot. Er fühlte sich einen Moment lang meilenweit von Zuhause entfernt. Dean griff die Hand von Sam und zerrte ihn hoch.

Als sie endlich wieder im Impala saßen, lachte Sam mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht plötzlich lautlos. „Oh Dude, auch wenn du noch so leise furzt, ich kann es riechen. Verdammt, Dean!"

„Das habe ich nur getan, um dich von deinem Schmerz abzulenken", beteuerte Dean.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kaum hatten sie den Impala vor ihrem Motelzimmer abgestellt, überholte Dean seinen Bruder anrempelnd und sprintete an ihm vorbei. Sam verfluchte ihn, während Dean mit dem Zimmerschlüssel kämpfte. Endlich drinnen, flitzte er ins Bad und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Sam hörte, wie der Toilettendeckel hochgeschlagen wurde und dann noch ein paar andere, unbeschreibliche Geräusche... „Lüfte bitte!", brüllte Sam zu ihm und humpelte zu dem Stuhl.

Vorsichtig befreite er sich sitzend von seiner Jacke und zog ebenso behutsam seinen Sweater über den Kopf. Der Schnitzer an seinem Arm sah gar nicht so schlimm aus. Sam streifte seine Schuhe ab. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, als er aufstand, um seine Hose auszuziehen. Der Dämon war tief in seine Wade eingedrungen. Eine getrocknete Blutspur klebte an seiner Haut.

Im Bad ging die Wasserspülung los und wenig später konnte Sam dem Rauschen der Dusche lauschen. Sobald Dean fertig war, würde er unter die ersehnte, warme Brause springen. Vorher musste er nur seine Wunden provisorisch verarzten.

Kurz nachdem die Dusche ausging, hörte er, wie sich Dean erbrach. Leichenblass kam er nass mit einem Handtuch bekleidet aus dem kleinen Badzimmer, eine Hand den Bauch haltend, und mit einem Mal war Sam die Lust vergangen, das kleine Kabuff, das nach Deans Betreten konterminiert war, zu besuchen. Allmählich konnte sich Sam denken, warum Dean bei der Dämonenjagd vorhin nicht ganz auf der Höhe war.

„Oh Mann", keuchte Dean und stützte sich mit einer Hand an den Türrahmen. „Es hat mich abgeleckt. ABGELECKT! Ich fühle... ähhhhhh, ihhhhh."

„Ich hab's gehört", grummelte Sam.

„Das ist schlimmer als Girls, die beim Küssen zu viel Speichel produzieren!"

„Ah, Dean! Du kannst froh sein, dass es dir seine Zunge nicht in den Hals geschoben hat. Und jetzt hilf mir lieber."

Dean kam näher und betrachtete Sams Wunde. Er war froh, dass sie aufgehört hatte zu bluten. „Hast du schon was genommen? Das muss genäht werden." Er machte sich gleich daran, das Erste Hilfe-Set aus seiner Tasche zu kramen. Dean hatte einige Übung, was das Nähen von Wunden betraf. Er hatte seinen Vater schon etliche Male geflickt.

„Du siehst echt übel aus." Sam sah seinen Bruder mitleidig an.

„Du sagst es!", bestätigte Dean und schlich langsam zu seinem Bett, wo er Nadel und Faden bereit machte, „Mein Magen rumort immer noch..."

„Und ich dachte immer, du hättest einen eisernen Magen, bei dem Zeugs, das du dir alles reinhaust", meinte Sam und fügte hinzu, „Hast du das Fenster aufgemacht? - Verflucht, es gibt keins?", stieß Sam laut hervor. Entsetzt legte er eine Hand vor den Mund und betete, dass die Belüftung stark genug war und nicht wie beim letzten Motel noch aus den Siebzigern stammte. „Gott, Dean, was hast du gemacht?" Für einen Moment hatte Sam den Wadenschmerz vergessen, aber der wurde ihm schnell wieder bewusst. Nichtsdestotrotz war aufgesprungen und hatte einen zaghaften Schritt Richtung Bad gemacht.

„Komm her, bevor ich mich gleich wieder über die Toilette hänge." Dean reichte ihm eine Packung mit Tabletten, an denen sich Sam bediente. Sein Bruder legte sich mit dem Bauch auf das andere Bett. So konnte Dean am besten die Wunde nähen und er musste es nicht sehen.

„Wir sind niemandem begegnet, der krank war. Außerdem ist nicht die Zeit für Grippe", überlegte Sam. Er stoppte plötzlich und schnippte mit den Fingern. „Der Laden. Ich hätte da nie auch nur ein verdammtes Stück, was sich essbar nennt, angerührt! Dean, du hast Salmonellen. Das ist es! Weißt du noch, was du gegessen hast?"

„SALMONELLEN?"

„Yeah, Bakterien, die in der Regel durch infizierte Nahrungsmittel wie Hack, rohe Eier, Geflügel, Mayonnaise und Speiseeis übertragen werden."

„Ich weiß, was Salmonellen sind, Klugscheißer!"

„Ich fühle mich super, also müssen es diese Bakterien sein. Ich wüsste sonst nichts", schlussfolgerte Sam. Er verzog den Mund und versuchte, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, während seine Wangen nach innen zog, einen sauren Mund machte und ihn böse anblickte.

Dean drückte ihn in das Bett. „Halt still", befahl er und machte sich daran, die Wunde zu bearbeiten.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Dean ging es beschissen. Er hatte sich in seine Schlafklamotten geworfen und war unter die Bettdecke gekrochen. Es war wirklich eine Kunst, mit ihm umzugehen, wenn er verletzt oder krank war. Erst markierte er den Harten, bis er aufgab und zu einem Sechsjährigen wurde.

Sam hatte sich ebenfalls andere Sachen angezogen, aber beschlossen, seinen fiesen Geruch statt mit einer Dusche mit Deo zu bekämpfen. Mit einem Tuch um den Mund war er nur ganz, ganz kurz pinkeln gewesen, hatte seine Wunde angesehen, während er sich darüber beschwerte, dass er eine Gasmaske bräuchte.

Jetzt saß er am Tisch, den Laptop vor sich und las einem beunruhigten Dean die Symptome von Salmonellen vor, während der sich durch die Fernsehkanäle zappte.

„Innerhalb weniger Minuten bis Stunden nach der Nahrungsaufnahme kommt es zu gastrointestinalen Symptomen wie Erbrechen, Durchfall und Krämpfen. Eine Lebensmittelvergiftung beginnt in den meisten Fällen mit plötzlichen Bauchschmerzen, Erbrechen und Durchfällen."

„Das habe ich auch schon bemerkt!"

Sam ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und las weiter: „Kinder fühlen sich meisten richtig krank. Sie können Fieber und Schüttelfrost haben. In den meisten Fällen klingen die Beschwerden in wenigen Tagen von selbst ab."

Dean beachtete Sams Betonung des Wortes Kinder nicht, stattdessen fluchte er: „Fuck, Tage? Ich halte das keine Minute mehr aus."

„Hör zu, Dean, morgen früh ist es sicher gegessen... sorry, vorbei mit dem ganzen Scheiß... Ich meine morgen ist das Brechen und der Rest, du weißt schon, vorbei. Trink viel Wasser, ich werde dir etwas Mineralstoffshaltiges besorgen, okay", meinte Sam.

„Chips?"

Sam verzog das Gesicht und fragte sich, wie er immer noch an Essen denken konnte. Er tat es bei seinem Bruder als Reflex ab und ersparte sich eine Antwort. Das war die einzig vernünftige Erklärung.

„Ich habe gehört, in Bier stecken auch sehr viele Mineralien", gab Dean sein Halbwissen zum Besten.

„Gut, dann bringe ich dir ein alkoholfreies Bier mit", antwortete sein Bruder. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht nach oben. Selbst nach Jahren der Übung konnte sich Sam ein triumphales Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Dean begnügte sich mit einem Schnauben als Kommentar. „Du könntest mir O-Saft mitbringen, aber keine Stückchen", sagte Dean schließlich mit seiner Mitleidsstimme eines Fünfjährigen.

Sam verdrehte die Augen. Jetzt spielte Dean wieder den süßen Kleinen. „Ich weiß, keine Stückchen."

Sein Bruder widmete sich dem Fernseher, wo er bei einer Nachrichtensendung hängen blieb. „Oh Mann, wie kann das türkische Fernsehen Pu den Bären verbieten? Religiöse Gefühle? Puhhhhu", buhte er den Fernsehrsprecher aus. „Viel anstößiger ist doch, dass Ferkel ständig im Tanktop rumläuft, das nun gar nichts verbirgt!"

Plötzlich stöhnte Dean auf und verzog das Gesicht. Sein Inneres zog sich krampfhaft zusammen und versuchte, das Unglück aufzuhalten. Eiligst schlug er die Bettdecke auf und rannte zum Badezimmer, wo er sich erbrach.

„Du könntest mir fast leid tun", rief Sam ihm hinterher und bedauerte, dass sein Bruder es nicht mehr geschafft hatte, die Tür hinter sich zuzuschlagen und er jedes Würgen und Röcheln vernahm.

„Was?", brüllte Dean zurück, „Mir auch, die armen, türkischen Kinder. Ich fand Tigger immer am besten."

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. Dean war wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen.

„Scheiße. Ich hasse dich. Warum hast du zugelassen, dass ich in dem Laden was esse?", jammerte Dean, als ein weiterer Magenkrampf das Essen nach oben presste. Der üble Geschmack danach war das Zweitschlimmste, gleich nach dem langsamen Hochsteigen der Säure in seiner Speiseröhre.

„Du bist so ein Mädchen!", blökte sein Bruder zurück. Endlich konnte er diesen Satz auch mal sagen! Er hätte die Zunge rausgestreckt, hätte Dean ihn gesehen. „Wir bekämpfen Monster und du zerbrichst an einer Lebensmittevergiftung. Das werde ich auf deinen Grabstein schreiben lassen: Der Wille war stark, aber sein Fleisch vergiftet."

„Hurensohn."

"Yeah."

Sam schlüpfte in eine frische Hose. An der Rezeption hatte er einen Snackautomaten gesehen. Studentenfutter sollte es vorerst tun und Dean mit den nötigen Mineralien versorgen. Vielleicht konnte er irgendwo Salzstangen und Cola auftreiben. Dann konnte er auch gleich nach einem Waschsalon fragen.

„Bin bald zurück", rief Sam, steckte sich sein Portemonnaie in die Hosentasche und verließ das Zimmer.

Dean ließ sich auf den kühlen Fliesenboden sinken. Eine Hand wischte über seine verschwitzte Stirn. Salmonellen waren echt grausam. Ihm war kotzelend. Langsam sollte man meinen, er hätte nichts mehr in sich, dass er noch hätte auskotzen oder –scheißen können. Er hätte sich die Zähne geputzt, wenn er nicht wüsste, dass es vergebliche Liebesmüh war. Also raffte er sich nach einer Weile auf, hängte sich unter den Wasserhahn und spülte den schlechten Geschmack aus seinem Mund.

Selbst nach dem Kampf mit dem Chupacabra und den daraus resultierenden Verletzungen hatte er sich nicht so mies gefühlt.

Dean verzichtete wohlweislich auf den Blick in den Spiegel. Er sah brutal aus, dazu hatte er sich seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr rasiert und er fühlte sich zehnmal schlimmer, als nach seinem letzten Kater, als er sich am nächsten Tag mit tiefen Augenringen und Kopfschmerzen durchgeboxt hatte.

Als Gegenmittel hatte seine schwärzeste Sonnenbrille aufgesetzt.

War es eigentlich albern, sich mit Sonnenbrille ins Bett zu setzen? Blade machte das schließlich auch. Nicht im Bett zwar, aber nachts. Nein, sie war im Handschuhfach und soweit wollte sich Dean dann doch nicht von der Toilette entfernen.

Er schleifte sich zurück zum Bett.

Am liebsten hätte er sich die Decke über den Kopf gezogen und sein Siechtum_ verschlafen_. Er fühlte sich kotzelend mies. Wie durchgekaut und ausgekotzt - und sumpfig. Letztes lag daran, dass er die versauten Klamotten nach dem Kampf mit dem Sumpfding einfach in eine Ecke gefeuert hatte und sie immer noch da lagen und rochen. Lustlos nahm er die Fernbedienung in die Hand und zappte sich weiter durch die Fernsehkanäle, um sich abzulenken. Bei Oprah blieb er hängen. Neben der Talkmasterin Oprah saß eine junge Frau auf dem Sofa. Sie hatte sich die Augen rot geweint und klammerte sich an ihr Taschentuch. Oprah tätschelte mitfühlend die Hand ihres Gastes, die auf ihrem Knie lag, bevor sie sanft weitersprach.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Sam nahm das Kleingeld, das die Mitzwanzigerin namens Vanessa hinter der Rezeption eingewechselt hatte und warf es in den Snackautomaten.

„Das Zeug ist widerlich", meinte sie, als sie Sam mit der Plastiktüte in der Hand sah, „Die Leute ziehen sich immer nur den Süßkram, während das andere Zeug liegen bleibt. Ich würde die Nüsse nicht essen."

„Geschieht ihm ganz recht", murmelte Sam, bevor er aufsah. Sie lächelte ihn an. Er konnte nicht recht sagen, ob sie gehört hatte, was er geflüstert hatte oder ob sie einfach nur nett war.

„Säulen der Erde", sagte Sam, als er zu ihr rüberkam. Sie hatte etwas an sich, dass ihn irritierte, doch ihr Auftreten hatte etwas sehr Selbstverständliches, dass er es nicht weiter hinterfragte.

Vanessa schob das Lesezeichen zwischen die Seiten. „So aufregend verbringe ich meine Abende. Was macht dein... Freund?", fragte sie erfreut über ein wenig Abwechselung.

„Mein Bruder hat eine Lebensmittelvergiftung - und er leidet." Sam brauchte einen Moment, um zu merken, dass sie mit ihm flirtete. Reflexartig lächelte er zurück, während sie ihr braunes Haar zurückstrich. Flirtete sie wirklich mit ihm? Er konnte nicht einmal das mit Sicherheit sagen.

„Ihr seht euch nicht sehr ähnlich. Er ist klein. Also, nicht klein, aber du bist ein echter Gigant neben ihm."

Sam lachte. „Erwähne das bloß nie ihm gegenüber. Deswegen würde er töten!"

Wieder lachte sie. Ihre Zähne schimmerten Nikotingelb. Sie vorgelehnt und ihm einen guten Ausblick in ihren Ausschnitt geboten. Der _Deal_ lag auf dem Tisch. Sein Bruder hätte sich über den Tresen gelehnt, sie smart angefeixt und in weniger als fünf Minuten ihre Telefonnummer ergattert, womöglich eine Verabredung für einen One-Night-Stand getroffen. Aber Sam fragte sie nur nach einem Waschsalon, wünschte ihr Spaß mit dem Buch und verabschiedete sich.

Ein wenig sehnsüchtig schaute sie ihm nach.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Als Sam wieder kam, war Dean tief in der Talkshow verschwunden. Trotz seiner Schwäche hatte er pflichtbewusst das Motelzimmer mit Salzlinien vor Dämonen gesichert. Sam stellte sich vor sein Bett und starrte ungläubig auf den Fernseher. „Du weißt schon, dass die Zielgruppe Frauen um die vierzig im Mittelstand sind, Dean? Soll ich wiederkommen, wenn du deine Männlichkeit gefunden hast?"

„Geh mir aus dem Bild", beschwerte Dean und winkte ihn vom Fernseher weg. Er hatte sich in seine Bettdecke gekuschelt. Er sah fast so aus, als würde er jeden Moment vor Erregung in die Decke beißen.

Sam warf ihm die Tüte Studentenfutter aufs Bett und bekam dafür eine undankbare Antwort: „Bring mir lieber ein paar Pralinen, Liebling."

„Wie wäre es mit ein paar Taschentüchern?", fragte Sam sarkastisch.

„Oh", keuchte Dean, als das Mädchen im TV tränenverhuscht und aufgebracht von der Gästecouch aufsprang. Er fuchtelte mit einer Hand durch die Luft, bevor er sie auf der Decke zur Faust ballte.

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. Unter diesen Umständen konnte er Deans Verhalten gerade noch so akzeptieren; aber wenn Dean gesund gewesen wäre, er hätte ihn einweisen müssen oder den (weiblichen) Dämon in ihm, der seinen Körper übernommen hatte, exorzieren müssen. Doch der Dämon musste er erst erfunden werden, der in Deans Körper eine Heulsuse abgab.

„Ist dir eigentlich schon mal aufgefallen, dass das Böse oft in Gestalt einer hübschen Frau auftritt?", fragte Sam nachdenklich.

Dean zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte seinen Bruder skeptisch. „Du hast ein Mädchen getroffen? Was machst du dann hier? Nimm dir etwas Mundwasser und ran an die Braut."

„Dean!"

„Ja, Sam?", antwortete Dean äußerst liebenswürdig.

„Ist dir bewusst, dass du gerade das Chick Flick Territorium streifst?"

„Fick dich! Ich bin krank, mir ist übel und du bist keine große Hilfe, du Genie!", schoss Dean unwirsch zurück. „Bei Dämonen recherchierst du bis zur Vergasung, - okay, Vergasung ist in diesem Kontext übel - aber bei Salmonellen sagst du mir: Tja, Dean, da musst du durch! Ha ha. Ich finde das nicht witzig."

„Beschwer dich nicht bei mir, wenn du alles Essbare verschlingst, was fleischig, fettig oder ranzig ist. Ich bin nicht deine Mutter. Du hast immer alles runtergeschlungen, wobei ich nur die Nase gerümpft habe. Das kannst du dir selbst zuschreiben!"

„Tzzz." Dean schüttelte den Kopf. „Du solltest wirklich mal wieder Sex haben."

Jetzt war es an Sam, angepisst zu sein. Wütend durchpflügte sein Hand die Luft. „Bei dir dreht sich alles nur um Sex. Keiner Wunder, dass ich denke, Dämonen sind sexistisch; mein Bruder ist es jedenfalls."

„Oh mein Gott, du hast du zu viel Freizeit, um über so etwas nachzudenken." Sein Bruder hätte ihm am liebsten die Bibel in seinem Nachttisch gegen den Kopf geworfen. „Natürlich sind alle Dämonen, die wir sehen weiblich. Ich meine, sie wollen uns verführen, Alter. Wenn du schwul wärst, wär's natürlich ein Kerl mit Schnauzbart oder engen Lederhosen. Oder beidem."

Der Jüngere legte die Stirn in Falten. Unzurechnungsfähig war das Wort, das ihm einfiel. Vielleicht hatte das Sumpfmonsterding ihn mit irgendetwas infiziert.

„Ich als Teufel würde natürlich auch schöne, gefallene Engel einstellen, wenn ich es mir schon aussuchen kann. Ein paar sexy Stripperinnen und Nutten. Gott kann die guten Frauen behalten. In der Hölle bekommt man wenigstens etwas zu sehen, wenn man seine Seele verkauft."

Sams Nase zuckte, während er seine Mundwinkel hochzog. „Bist du schon im Fieberdelirium?"

„Möglich ist alles", zuckte Dean leicht mit den Schultern und fuhr schnippisch fort, „Sag du's mir, du hast schließlich studiert."

Sam schnaubte nur, dann fasste er sich wieder. „In der Nähe gibt es einen Waschsalon. Ich bin für ein paar Stunden weg." Er sammelte Deans dreckige Klamotten im Bad zusammen. Der Rest der Dreckwäsche türmte sich im Impala. So war das, wenn man ein Auto sein Zuhause nannte.

„Nimm dir Kondome mit", rief Dean ihm hinterher, als er ihr gemeinsames Motelzimmer verließ. Sein Bruder ignorierte seinen Kommentar.

„Du bist schlimmer als ein Gremlin, das nach Mitternacht gefüttert wurde", murrte Sam und machte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Dieses Mal hatte er das letzte Wort gehabt.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Seine Wunde an der Wade juckte jedes Mal, wenn er an sie dachte. Es war die reinste Qual. Deans Bett war leer, als Sam zurück in das Motelzimmer kam. Dafür lief der Fernseher noch, der ihm laut mit pornografischer Werbung entgegen stöhnte. Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht. Mürrisch kickte Sams Deans abartig riechende Boots ärgerlich aus dem Weg.

Im Bad fand Sam seinen Bruder schlafend auf dem Boden. Er hatte sich in seiner Bettdecke neben der Toilette eingerollt wie ein Embryo. Sein Mund war verkrustet von irgendetwas Ekelhaften, von dem Sam nicht genauer wissen wollte, was es war.

Sam ging in die Knie. Deans Stirn fühlte sich normal an. Wenigstens hatte er kein Fieber bekommen, wahrscheinlich hatte er morgen alles überstanden.

„Dean, schläfst du?" Der Gefragte bewegte sich kein Stück.

Sam seufzte. Dean konnte hier nicht liegen bleiben; sollte er sich aus der Decke wickeln, lag er auf den kalten Fliesen, was bei seinem _Krisenzustand_ sicher nicht förderlich war, ihn wieder zu Iron Man... _Iron Stomach_ zu machen.

Der Name würde Dean gefallen.

Seine Arme schoben sich unter die Decke unter Deans Körper. Sam hob ihn leicht hoch und schubste Dean auf den Rücken, damit er ihn besser tragen konnte. Als der plötzlich in die Luft gehoben wurde, erwachte Dean ruckartig. Hastig suchte seine Hand den Badewannenrand, aber er fasste ins Leere. Sein Kopf sackte gegen Sams Brust und er stöhnte schwindelnd.

„Easy Tiger, ich bringe dich ins Bett."

Dean war nicht gerade ein einfacher Patient. Allerdings konnte er noch anstrengender sein, wenn er getrunken hatte und behauptete, Sam wolle ihm einen Toyota andrehen. Heute Nacht hing er regelrecht in den Seilen und es hatte nichts mit Alkohol zu tun.

„Ich fahre keinen Japaner! Lieber gehe ich zu Fuß!", protestierte Dean schlaftrunken.

Seine Füße polterten gegen den Türrahmen, als Sam sie dadurch manövrieren wollte. „Schlimmer als Einparken mit einem breiten Muscle Car...", fluchte Sam.

Am Bett angekommen ließ er seinen Bruder vorsichtig herunter. Fast augenblicklich rollte sich Dean wieder in die Embryostellung. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, ohne dass er die Augen öffnete. „Mir ist richtig elend, Sammy", murmelte er.

„Ja, ich weiß, Dean. Morgen geht es dir besser." Sam hatte Mitleid mit ihm. Behutsam zog er die Bettdecke unter ihm hervor und deckte ihn zu. So hatte sich Dean fühlen müssen, als Sam als Kind schreiend aufgewacht war und nach seiner Mutter geschrieen hatte.

„Mein Schließmuskel ist sehr nervös", sagte Dean leise, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

„Ahhhh, Dean!"

„Vor allem, wenn du fährst", kicherte sein Bruder, „Und wenn du das nächste Mal einen Porno allein sehen willst, sag mir Bescheid."

Sam schnaubte wütend. Da krampfte sich etwas in Deans Magen, er hielt sich den Bauch und verzog stöhnend das Gesicht. „Das hast du davon", zischte Sam. Er schnappte sich die Fernbedienung von seinem Bett, schaltete den unsäglichen Apparat endlich aus und legte die Fernbedienung darauf.

Er machte sich daran, ebenfalls schlafen zu gehen, als sein Blick auf sein Bett fiel.

„Was... Wo ist meine Bettdecke? Dean!" Unwirsch wandte sich Sam seinem Bruder zu. „Dean, ich weiß, dass du nicht schläfst!" Als der nicht antwortete, knuffte Sam ihn in den Rücken.

„Vielleicht täusche ich gerade vor zu schlafen...", grummelte Dean.

„Wo ist meine verdammte Bettdecke?"

„Das war ein Unfall. Ich musste mir deine ausborgen, du kannst sie morgen wiederhaben. Und jetzt lass mich pennen, ich bin scheiß—müde...", nuschelte Dean und wickelte sich tiefer in die weiche Decke.

Sams Mund ging auf – und zu. Er seufzte leise. Falls Dean es hörte, ließ er sich nichts anmerken. Ausnahmsweise ließ Sam seinem Bruder das heute durchgehen, während er sich mit ihm unter normalen Umständen darum gebalgt hätte. Stattdessen zog er eine beleidigte Schnute und holte sich eine Decke aus dem Impala, die sie für immer dabei hatten, wenn sie gezwungen waren, im Auto zu nächtigen.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Als Dean am nächsten Tag aufwachte, schien bereits die Sonne und die Vögel zwitscherten. Die Spatzen vor seinem Fenster hätte er abschießen können, aber seine Waffe lag in seinem Rucksack und er war noch etwas schläfrig.

Gähnend rollte er sich auf den Rücken.

Sam saß am Tisch und surfte mit dem Laptop im Internet. Er zeigte Dean die kalte Schulter. „Ausgeschlafen, Prinzessin?", fragte er sarkastisch.

„Ohhhhrrg! Manchmal bist du echt doof!" Dean dehnte und streckte sich wie eine Katze und seufzte genüsslich.

Sein Bruder drehte sich, mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, auf seinem Stuhl zu ihm um.

„Kannst du die Vögel für mich abknallen, Sammy?" Dean blinzelte Wimpern schlagend.

„Dir geht es also wieder besser", schlussfolgerte Sam trocken. Er trabte zu seiner Tasche, hinter der er eine große Papiertüte gestellt hatte.

„Was ist das?", fragte Dean neugierig. Er stemmte sich hoch und hockte sich im Schneidersitz hin, bequem in die schlaf-warme Decke gekuschelt.

„Essen. Es ist nicht vergiftet. Außerdem wurde es einem gesundheitlich unbedenklichem Laden hergestellt", versicherte Sam und breitete es auf einem Tablett vor ihm aus.

Dean sah skeptisch von dem grandiosen Frühstück, (wobei er bei seinem leeren Magen alles Essbare grandios fand), dass Sammy da mitgebracht hatte, zu ihm auf. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob das sein Magen schon vertragen konnte. Sein Blick glitt fast automatisch wieder zum Essen.

„Du bist offensichtlich zu hungrig für eine rationale Unterhaltung. Iss einfach langsam", riet Sam, setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett und griff sich ein belegtes Brötchen.

„Wenigstens sind's keine Bohnen mit Speck, sonst hätte ich den Tag gleich mit Kotzen anfangen können...."

Sam nickte grinsend. „Die spinnen, die Briten."

Er gab Dean eine Wasserflasche, als Anmahnung seinen Wasserbedarf aufzufüllen.

„Weißt du noch, in Kentucky, als eine ganze Kuhherde auf der Straße stand?"

„Ja, ich weiß, wie du allen Kühen gedroht hast, aus ihnen T-Bone-Steaks zu machen", kommentierte Sam. „Mit einem Scheibenkratzer."

„Na, du hast das Handschuhfach blockiert. Jedenfalls habe ich zurückgesetzt und wir sind in diesen Feldweg."

„Der uns _ganz sicher_ zum Highway führen sollte...", erinnerte sich Sam.

„Gut", gab Dean wankend zu, „Wir sind also diesen Schotterweg lang und sind, wie du schon erwähnen musstest, vom Weg abgekommen. Da sind wir auf dieses Farmhaus gestoßen. Du erinnerst dich? Mrs. Descartes kam in dem Moment raus und hat uns ‚nette Jungs' doch gleich zu ihren frischgebackenen Brownies eingeladen. Mein Gott, das waren die besten Browies meines Lebens. Wenn ich nicht in diesen Weg gefahren wäre, dann hätte ich das verpasst! Schicksal, Sammy, Schicksal!"

Sam lachte laut, während Dean grinste.

Sie saßen auf dem Bett, lachten, aßen und quatschen über alles und nichts. Sam konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie es gewesen wäre, hätte er sein Jurastudium abgeschlossen, einen normalen Job angenommen und sein Leben ohne seinen Bruder gelebt.

Auch wenn er sich so manches Mal nach einem normalen Leben gesehnt hatte und sich wegen der Opfer, die sie immer und immer wieder bringen mussten, gegrämt hatte, würde er es jetzt, so wie er hier mit Dean zusammen hockte, auf keinen Fall eintauschen wollen.

~ Ende


End file.
